1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of systems and methods for tracking and locating objects. In particular the invention relates to providing a triangulation system for RF/LF devices and infrared devices, thereby enhancing locating abilities.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Keeping track of people and assets in buildings is of critical importance in some industries. An example of an industry where this is critical is in the healthcare industry.
Hospitals need to monitor the presence of patients, employees, and equipment. A patient afflicted with a mental illness, or Alzheimer's disease can sometimes prove to be a tremendous problem to hospital staff and administrators. Sometimes these patients wander from their rooms potentially causing harm to other patients, and to themselves. Losing track of a patient can cause loss of life and possibly debilitating lawsuits. A lost patient for a hospital is not the only potential hazard that exists.
Hospitals also use costly equipment and supplies. Sometimes during an emergency procedure this equipment needs to be found in a hurry. However, sometimes equipment is not where it should be, or has disappeared altogether. Time spent searching for lost equipment can cost a patient much needed attention. Furthermore, replacement costs for stolen equipment also drains a hospital of resources that could be utilized elsewhere.
Previous methods for determining the location of patients and assets have attempted to provide tracking and locating capability, but have fallen short in providing highly accurate, real-time tracking capability. Some prior systems are discussed below.
U.S. Patent Application No. 20030235172 to Wood discloses a system for tracking assets. The system is used in a hospital in order to track assets of the hospital. The system uses asset tags attached to an item. RF pulses are transmitted by nodes and asset tags. Various access points receive the pulses. The item's location is resolved using triangulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,674,403 to Gray et al. discloses a wireless method of real-time position detection and motion tracking. The system uses a digital map in order to view the item tracked. It is suggested that the map may be made using CAD tools. The system uses received signal strength indicator data from one or more access points located in the mapped area in order to receive the wireless communication signals (RF signals). These signals can be triangulated in order to determine position within the mapped area.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,574,482 to Radomsky et al. discloses a dual infrared and RF transmitter. It is suggested that the device can be incorporated into a portable badge. Received signal strength indicators are used to determine the position of the transmitter within an environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,154,139 to Heller discloses a system for locating subjects within a tracking environment. The system may also be used with equipment. The system uses both RF and IR signals that are transmitted from badges.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,104,295 to Gaisser et al. discloses using an electronic band tag that stores ID information. The system uses IR and RF signals within a hospital environment in order to monitor patients and equipment.
Although the prior art systems enable tracking of objects, levels of accuracy may vary. Some of the prior art systems do not factor in various variables that may occur during the tracking of an object, and therefore, by neglecting to provide various methods of tracking items, can fail to provide the most accurate determination of an objects location.
Therefore, there exists a need in the field for providing an improved system and method for accurately determining the location of an object within an area